User talk:Galaxy001
Welcome to my talk page! Here, you can ask me questions regarding my contriubtions, reply to messages I have sent you, or ask me questions in my opinion about Memory Alpha. My talk archive. re:PNA opinion If you believe the Voyager characters require attention (and I do agree with you), then by all means, go ahead and add the PNA template. I don't believe there's anything wrong with it, just make sure to leave a note in the talk pages explaining what it's for, as you did with Janeway. But if anyone does give you trouble about it, just tell them I said you could do it. This way, they'll blame me, instead. :P Oh, and thanks for thinking of me as a "super-contributor". I appreciate it. And Surak knows I try. :) --From Andoria with Love 13:37, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) re:Opinion requested If you believe the character articles are still cluttered or need major revisions, then you should add the PNA template, as long as you explain why it's there. IMO, some character articles -- such as Kathryn Janeway -- still seem a bit cluttered, although only in the "USS Voyager" section. Pages such as Tom Paris, however, look fine to me at the moment, although you may have another opinion. As I said, though, if you feel the article still needs major work, you can add a PNA. Alternatively, however, you can just leave a message in the talk page saying that, although it's been revised, it still needs major work. The choice is up to you. ;) --From Andoria with Love 20:18, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Your presence is requested We're having an important meeting to conduct an experiment. Please get on IRC (the "Chat" link in the navigation bar) as soon as you get a chance. Thanks! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:51, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for noticing! :) I'm almost done adding nav bar templates to all episode articles, and I'm editing each for format, links, grammar, spelling, etc. at the same time. I think there are something like 800+ episodes total... lots of pages to edit! lol -- Renegade54 03:40, 7 February 2006 (UTC) I do I have an account, its user: Whopper 00:56, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Re: Admin? I'd be happy to act as an admin, if someone wanted to nominate me, and assuming there was both a need and agreement on my usefulness. :) -- Renegade54 19:53, 12 February 2006 (UTC) Question I am not an admin, and I'm afraid I'd rather like it to stay that way at the moment. Cheers! --Jörg 15:05, 9 March 2006 (UTC) *Sounds good! I just like to know that if people contribute a lot... :) --Galaxy001 06:29, 11 March 2006 (UTC) Waking Moments Just wanted to say nice job with the summary on . Keep up the good work. Jaz talk | novels 18:40, 25 March 2006 (UTC) *Hey, thanks Jaz! I've been working on doing some of the episode summaries that need some major work since that is one of MA's weak spots. :) Galaxy001talk 18:42, 25 March 2006 (UTC)